1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reusable therapeutic device which may be used for cooling or heating and features a compartmentalized design wherein the device itself is cooled or individual packets are cooled and inserted into a plurality of compartments. Similarly, individual packets may contain a substance which releases heat to bodily injuries. The device may be wrapped around an injured area and fixed by means of one or more straps, so that uniform cooling or heating of the injured area is achieved simultaneously with compression.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Diverse injuries, especially athletic activity related injuries, are preferably treated by immediately applying pressure to and/or cooling the injured area. Compression and cooling both serve to reduce the flow of blood to the injured area so that subsequent swelling, inflammation, and trauma to the area is minimized. Bodily injuries have, for years, been treated by applying ice to the injured area. Ice may satisfactorily cool a bodily injury, but it may be sharp, it must be contained in some containment means to prevent leakage, it cannot be reused, and its application is messy and inconvenient. Other injuries or conditions, such as arthritis, are preferably treated by applying heat to the injured area.
Alternative means to cool injuries have been devised. U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,989 discloses a cooling device comprising a single sealed bag constructed of thin flexible rubber containing a mixture of water with glycerine, glycol or diethylene glycol, or other freezing point depressants, which forms a slush at temperatures below 0.degree. C. This pouch is flexible, may be reused, and is said to conform to body contours.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,087 teaches the use of a single flexible container which may be emptied and refilled with various compositions that form a slush at temperatures below 0.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,403 discloses a single closed flexible envelope which contains a mixture having a gel-like consistency over a wide range of temperatures. This device may be utilized for either heating or cooling applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,305 is directed primarily to the use of gelling agents in refrigerated compositions. It discloses a packaged dry refrigerant which may be prepared simply by adding water and mixing in a single compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,230 teaches a flexible cooling device comprising layered polymer and hydrophilic gels sandwiched between flexible inert substrate material to provide increased cooling capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,769 discloses a single cooling container providing walls having different heat transfer rates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,188 teaches a therapeutic wrap in the form of an elongated flexible resilient bandage which carries a refrigerant gel package or hot pack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,820 teaches a cold compress comprising a tough flexible single envelope to enclose a thin gel-like pad which may be supercooled. Insulating material may be directly applied to one surface of the cold compress.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,313 teaches a cooling pack constricted to form two pouches for separately storing chemical reactants and when the constriction is released to allow mixture of the chemicals, cooling is provided by a single pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,684 discloses a single flexible, fluid impervious envelope filled with a heated or cooled fluid, and having a plurality of flexible strap means.
It is believed that none of the prior art devices achieves the convenience, versatility, economy, or effectiveness provided by the device of the present invention. A single device may be adapted to simultaneously provide compression and to cool a large or a small body surface area, and it will conform to a variety of body contours. The device itself or individual cooling packets may be removed, refrozen, and reused indefinitely, and the device may be firmly fastened to the injured area. The unique combination of features embodied in the present invention is an advance in the treatment and therapy of bodily injuries.